hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
In Havoc
In Havoc & In Heat is Season One's 4th episode and 4th overall in the series. Synopsis BLUEBELL IS HIT BY A HEAT WAVE THAT MAKES EVERYONE LOSE THEIR INHIBITIONS / DAVID PAYMER DIRECTS -''' As Bluebell, Alabama is hit by an intense heat wave, Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) discovers that the hot weather makes everyone act differently and with a lot less inhibition. In fact, it takes all of Zoe's strength to ignore her heat-induced attraction to Wade Kinsella (Wilson Bethel) until it gets the best of her. Meanwhile, Lemon Breeland (Jaime King) prepares for the arrival of George Tucker's (Scott Porter) family, determined to win them over, but her emotions get the best of her when Lavon Hayes (Cress Williams) shows up to the same restaurant with his date, Didi (Nadine Velazquez). David Paymer directed the episode written by Rina Mimoun. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Recurring Cast *Eisa Davis as Addie Pickett *Ilene Graff as Clora Tucker *Eric Pierpont as Harold Tucker *Nadine Velazquez as Didi Ruano Guest Cast *Penny Balfour as Polly Parker *N/A as Fiona Parker *Janae Burney as Madison Avery *Kevin Railsback as Fred Sawaya *Christina DeRosa as Waitress *Judith Drake as Elderly Woman Mention Only *Nicholas Pryor as Harley Wilkes *JoBeth Williams as Candice Hart Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Mistakes/Goofs *'''Goof (continuity error): When Addie walks in to the practice, Zoe introduces herself to Addie, and then Addie introduces herself to Zoe. Addie and Zoe worked together in the practice in the previous episode, [[In Havoc & In Heat|In "Havoc & In Heat"]], and clearly knew each other then as they called each other by name. (The two episodes were released out of order.) *'Goof': About half way through the episode, the establishing shot of Fancie's restaurant is actually footage from season 1 episode 7, "The Crush & the Crossbow". Through the front window of the restaurant you can clearly see Judson (Wes Brown) checking his phone as he waits for Zoe to arrive for their date. Episode Title The episode title, In Havoc & In Heat refers to the Bluebell heat wave and the 'full on crazy things' these Alabama heat waves seem to have a reputation for in Bluebell. "In Heat" can also be a play on words since the characters are charged romantically in the episode. Cultural References Quotes Lavon: "Get ready to see half naked people doin' full on crazy things." ---- Lemon: "She finds me silly and high-strung and you know it. She doesn't take me serious, George. And we're getting married and this dinner is a symbol of our future. Pretty soon we're going to be having Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I need to show her my agreeable nature." ---- Zoe: "I was just looking for some gum." Addie: "Yeah, we keep them in the condom jar. Makes a fun treasure hunt for the kids." ---- Zoe: "Took too many. Seems kind of wasteful." ---- Wade: "You got a contact lens situation, or...?" ---- Brick: "That's kind of ridiculous, interrupting me in the middle of a family meal." Zoe: "Okay, I have somewhere better to be, too, okay, Brickeroosky? Believe me. Plus, your patient attacked me out of nowhere. There's something definitely wrong with her." Brick: "Well, says you. I'll bet there's a whole bunch of folks who want to smash you in the head with something. I for once resist the urge every day." Gallery This gallery only shows the official pictures released for the episode you're looking for.A more complete gallery can be found here. Any future additions should be done there. 00632800b48.jpg 00632840da0.jpg 006326607f5.jpg 006328302f1.jpg 0063285017b.jpg 00632770524.jpg 00632810549.jpg 00632860520.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes